


Lead the Way

by LaLopez1981



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Conflict, First Time, Forbidden Love, Guilty Pleasures, Loki Angst, M/M, One Shot, Thor Angst, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns from a date angry and irritated. Loki is the only one home, the only one he can complain to. Things once again go in a direction neither expect nor can they fight. Except this time Thor wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Way

Thor stormed into the house, slamming the glass and wood door behind him. He was ready to spit nails. He was so angry he didn't even stop by the kitchen to grab his post-dinner snack. Instead, he stomped his way up the stairs, his face crumpled in a dark frown that skewed his naturally handsome features. Reaching the top step, he turned toward his room, to lock himself away for the night. But he paused, seeing the door to Loki’s bedroom set ajar. Thor sighed to himself, calming a little already, and moved to the door splattered with stickers and decals of the rock bands Loki liked to blast from his iPod, and an "Enter At Your Own Risk" sign.

He rapped his knuckles lightly against the door and pushed it open a little, not surprised at what he found on the other side: Loki, curled up in the corner of his bed, knees up to his chin, enthralled in another heavy bound book.

"Loki?"

A long white finger shot up, silencing Thor. After touching said finger quickly to his tongue, Loki turned the page and several seconds later, finally looked up at Thor. "What are you going home so early? Shouldn't you have your face buried somewhere in Sif's lap?" he muttered, closing the book and tossing it to the short pile on his nightstand.

Thor sighed again, smiling sadly, and stepped into the room, dropping to the foot of Loki's bed. "We fought."

Loki rolled his eyes a little as he stretched out his long legs behind Thor, flexing his bare toes. He wanted nothing more than to get back to his book, but he knew Thor; he knew Thor needed to talk, and he knew that he was the only one Thor was willing to speak about Sif with. "Why?" he asked, trying not to sound too bored.

"She said I am bossy."

"You are."

Thor looked at him, gave him a half-hearted smile at the sarcastic smirk curving his lips, and shifted to face him a little better. "She also said I complain too much and give too many instructions."

Loki's face scrunched up. "Instructions? What were you two doing?" One black brow rose when Thor's face flushed a light red. "What were you doing, Thor?"

Thor pressed his lips together in a tight, embarrassed smile. "I drove her out to Ironwood Peak."

"Of course you did," Loki muttered at the mention of the popular make-out spot. He slunk down on his bed, his arms flopping to his sides, and his head falling back onto his propped up pillow, prepared now to listen to Thor spill about his romantic life.

"Sif was…um, pleasuring me." Thor watched Loki's face as he spoke, noting the way his jaw clenched and his hand tightened into a fist, then fanned out again, pale white against the black of his duvet. "She got upset with me," he started, his voice low and soft, sounding deeper than normal. "Because I kept telling her what to do to…make it better."

Loki's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Keeping his head still laid back, his eyelashes fluttered as he shot a look down at Thor.

"She believes I have cheated on her and that I have…been with someone else who can do it better."

Loki lifted his head now, his eyes filled with worry or something like it, but completely avoiding meeting Thor's gaze. "Thor."

"She is right though, is she not?" Thor whispered the question, watching his own fingers inch closer to Loki's. Just as he was about to wrap them around Loki's, he curled his hand into a fist again and Thor's eyes flicked up. "Loki."

He shook his head. "We said we were not going to do this anymore."

"I know, but —"

"No, Thor." Loki curled his legs in, moving to slide off the bed, but Thor blocked his way, pushing him back to sit beside him.

"Brother, please."

"Don't call me that!" He shouted directly in Thor's face. He gasped out a breath, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment. "I'm not your brother. Nor should you call me that after we've…oh, gods." He dropped his face into his hands. "Thor, we're going to Hel."

Thor shifted closer, laying a large palm on Loki's thigh and rubbing at his back with the other. "Norns, Loki, we're not going to Hel. Look at me."

Loki shook his head again. His face was hidden behind his hair, a raven hued, chin length curtain, and he stared at Thor's hand on him. It was heavy and warm, practically burning right through his jeans to sear his skin. "We…we cannot do this anymore. We said we would stop."

Thor's thumb started to move, to circle over Loki's thigh, and he brought his other hand up to brush back the dark strands shielding Loki's face from him. "Is that what you really want, Loki?"

"I don't know…" The words came out as a breathless whine and Loki could feel himself begin to tremble.

It always started like this. He always tried to fight what Thor did to him, how it felt to have those big hands on him, to feel that hot breath fan across his skin. He kept telling himself, repeatedly, that though they were not blood relatives, the fact that they had been raised like brothers, played like brothers, and fought like brothers for the past twelve years, had to mean something.

Loki still wasn't sure how it all happened that first time. Thor had only come to his room to complain about Odin forbidding him from attending a party after Thor neglected to tell him about a minor fender bender that dented the car Odin paid the insurance for. Thor was upset; Loki was comforting. Comfort turned into teasing, teasing turned into laughter and tickling and wrestling and then suddenly…there was kissing. It lasted only seconds but they both had panicked and Thor had fled immediately. They didn't speak for days, had barely even looked at each other, and it was Frigga who made them end their avoidance of each other, forcing them to go out on a shopping errand together. Loki had spoken first, making the attempt to explain that it wasn't wrong really; they were not actually brothers, after all, but that it could never happen again. Thor had responded by pulling his car over, dragging Loki from the passenger seat into his lap and kissing him breathless.

It happened twice more over the next few weeks, but after the last time — after it went farther than either of them had ever meant for it to — they both promised it would stop.

Yet here they were, on Loki's bed, their faces close together, hearts racing, bodies trembling.

"Where are Mother and Father?" Thor whispered, his lips hovering beside Loki’s cheek, the hand on Loki's thigh now traveling up his chest.

"Out. To dinner." Loki made a quiet sound in his throat when Thor cupped his cheek and turned up his face; not encouraging, but not protesting either. "They said…they m-may take in a movie."

Thor's mouth lingered over Loki's, recalling how sweet his lips tasted. His own lips barely touched the other's, but it was enough to get Loki's lips to part on a soft moan. "Loki…"

Loki swallowed, the sound almost audible in the deathly quiet room, and slowly, he lifted his gaze to meet Thor's. "What are you going to do…when I leave next month for school?"

Thor's large hand slipped down to Loki's neck, a favored manner for him to show his affection, even in public, and rubbed his thumb along Loki's sharp cheekbone. "Do not remind me of your departure now, brother."

" _ Don't _ call me —" Loki's final word was swallowed back as Thor laid his mouth atop his, kissing him roughly, pressing himself into the slimmer body until he started to fall back. Loki tore his mouth away to breathe, to speak Thor's name on a gasp, his fingers curling into the t-shirt at Thor's muscular shoulders.

"Loki, I need you," he spoke, breathlessly into the dampened skin of Loki's neck. He reached down and pulled at Loki's own worn cotton t-shirt enough to slip a hand underneath and feel the muscles of Loki's stomach clench and release under him.

"Thor, we can't…" Loki's breath came in heavy pants and he cursed as his body betrayed him, rising to meet the heat of Thor's palm.

Thor pushed up onto his free wrist, looking down at Loki, his own blue eyes pleading. "Say no, and I will walk out your door and never lay a hand on you again. But you have to mean it, broth — Loki."

His brows drawn up and together, Loki laid a palm against Thor's bearded cheek, his nails scratching lightly. "Thor."

"Mean it, Loki. I can take your jests and pranks and tricks, and even some of your lies. But I cannot take  _ this _ lie." Thor lowered himself further onto Loki, positioning himself between his legs, and reached up to take the hand from his face. "I love you, Loki. As more than just my brother."

Loki’s darkened eyes widened. "Wha-what — Thor, what are you saying?"

He shook his head. "I know this can never be. Father would not allow it, no matter how right it feels to be here like this with you." He cupped Loki's face again, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Loki's bottom lip. "Give me this. This one time, this one night. And I swear to you, it will never be brought up again."

Loki blinked rapidly, black lashes fluttering, against the sting of sudden tears, and tightened his hold on Thor's hand. "You would take this to your grave?"

"Loki, if you allow me this, I will carry it in my heart for as long as I live…and though it would pain me, aye, I would take it to my grave."

Loki nearly gave in; he nearly said to Hel with Odin, to Hel with what anyone thought. If they kept it between the two of them, who would it harm really? But as the moment presented itself, he couldn't find the courage within himself to take advantage of it. Maybe Thor did love him as more than just his brother. Maybe Thor could give in to his temptation, indulge his fantasies, whatever they may be, and live the rest of his life on this one moment.

But what of Loki? Loki had always looked up to Thor, had always favored him over anyone and everyone — and any who had ever spent any time with them knew that, could see it without question. Loki loved Thor more than anyone did. But he what he was unsure of is if  _ he _ could live on this one moment. Shoving Thor off of him, Loki shot up from the bed, moving far enough away that Thor couldn't reach him when he grabbed for him.

"Do you even realize what you ask of me?"

"Loki, please don't over think it."

"Well, one of us ought to! Do you have any idea what Odin and Frigga would do if they found out about what's happened between us before? They would throw  _ me _ out, that's what. No university, no flat.  _ Nothing _ ."

Thor jumped up then, making Loki skitter back. "I would not let them, Loki. Mother would allow no such thing."

Loki bared his teeth, his lip curling in a quiet snarl. " _ You _ are her rightful son. I am simply the  _ burden _ they took in for a dying friend."

"You are  _ not _ a burden!" Thor's voice boomed and bounced off the walls of Loki's room, his fingers digging into the firm muscle of Loki's upper arms. He sighed at his own outburst, loosening his hold on Loki but not releasing him. "I wish I knew why I feel like this about the one I am supposed to treat as my brother..."

"Thor —"

"No matter, because I  _ do _ ."

Loki gasped softly as Thor dragged his body up against his side, his long-fingered hands splaying across Thor’s massive chest. He had a flash of that last night, of that chest, all tanned skin and sprinkled with dark blond hairs, rising and falling with Thor's quickened breaths as Loki brought him closer and closer to that precipice with naught but his mouth and hands.

_ Shit _ . At the thought of it, Loki felt himself instantly grow hard, straining against the tight jeans he wore. He felt his face burn hot when Thor's eyes dropped, looking down between their bodies. His throat went dry as Thor brought his eyes back up and suddenly Loki's back was against the hardness of his bedroom door.

"You want me." It wasn't a question. And the words of denial on Loki's tongue were lost when Thor's thigh pressed between his legs at just the right spot. "Just as much as I want you."

"I…I do. I do want you, Thor. But —"

"No." Thor pressed a finger to Loki's lips, watching him for a reaction as he reached between them and pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

"Unh...Thor. Wait."

"No. We both want this, do we not?" His lips brushed against Loki's soft cheek as he spoke, his teeth caught against the curve of jaw. Then he stilled. "Loki?"

Loki let out a breathless laugh, his head falling back against the door. Of all the days he chose not to wear underwear. "Don't ask. Please?"

"Mmnh…no. I won't. I like it." Thor pressed himself further into Loki, his hand wrapped around Loki's bare length, and he breathed hotly into his ear.

"Oh…! Thor." He nearly growled the word, one hand curling into Thor's t-shirt, the other grasping the doorknob in a death grip.

"I want to repay you, brother. For what you did for me the last time." His hand slid around Loki's thigh, groaning in appreciation at the softness of his skin, and grabbed onto a pert buttock before starting to push down the dark jeans further.

Loki's own hand flew up, clamping onto Thor's blond tresses, tugging hard once to get his attention. "Stop. Calling me. Brother."

Thor's lips curved, eyeing Loki's tight set mouth, bending his head just so to tease those pale red lips with a swipe of his tongue. "Mmm…what would you like me to call you? My darling? My dearest?" They both groaned in unison when Thor ground his hips into him. Loki thought he would come right then, feeling the heat and pressure of Thor's cock against his lower stomach. "My pet?"

"Ohhh, fuck you, Thor!" His body trembled against Thor's, struggling to move, to grind, to find some release for the tension building inside him.

"Another time, maybe." Thor laughed and instantly dropped to his knees, mouthing at Loki's soft belly as he got himself comfortable and tugged Loki’s jeans down to his ankles. He nuzzled the space between Loki's thigh and groin while helping him step out of his pants. Loki was gasping for air. He wasn't sure if he would survive this. He didn't dare look down; he would likely lose all control if he saw that pretty bearded mouth wrapped around his cock. His eyes fluttered, the most erotic moan he had ever uttered vibrated in his throat at the touch of short, rough nails dragging upwards on his thighs.

"Oh, Thor…! Yesss…"

"Hmm, yes, keep that up. Tell me if I'm doing this right." Thor paused, Loki's cock in his hand, and looked up. "Uh, Loki?"

"Do it if you're going to do it, Thor. Mmm…please."

"Answer me one question?"

Loki growled in frustration. "Gods… _ now _ ?"

"Yes. The last time we…when you used your mouth on me? Was that the first time you had done that?"

Loki's breath stopped for a moment, until he let it out on a put-out sigh. "No. It was not."

Thor's fingers twitched on Loki's cock, and Loki's body followed. "Have you done that a lot?"

"Oh, for gods'…” He looked down at Thor now. “Do we have to have this conversation now?"

"No," Thor said firmly. "One last thing. Has it been done to you?"

Loki scoffed softly. "If you must know, Thor, yes. But only a few times. And none of them were particularly goo — oh. Ohh!" Loki's hand slammed hard against the door, a vicious swear was spat as the head of his cock was engulfed in the most divine wet heat. His back arched against the door, pushing his cock further into Thor's mouth.

Thor grunted around him, hands clenching against narrow hips, leaving dark marks, and drawing the sweetest sounds from Loki.  _ Yes, brother. Moan for me. _ Thor had no idea what he was doing; only mimicking what he remembered Loki had done. He stroked as he would stroke himself; he flicked out his tongue, licking up different spots, using Loki's responses as a guide. He grinned briefly when fingers slipped into his hair, but he thought he had done something wrong when Loki pulled him off. Saliva dripped from Thor's chin and his breath came rushing out once Loki's cock slipped from between his lips.

Loki was panting, like he was having a panic attack, but smirked at Thor as he reached for his hand and moved it between his legs, turning his wrist so Thor was cupping his balls. "There. D-don't squeeze too hard. Mmnh." He guided Thor's mouth back onto his cock, lifting a leg and draping it over broad shoulder.

Thor tried to relax his throat, as inch by inch, Loki filled his mouth. He was surprised by Loki's size, only because his frame was much smaller than Thor’s. He should not have been surprised, he told himself. He had discovered during that first time making out with Loki, that, slimmer and younger though he was, Loki was built much firmer than Thor thought. He was all sinewy, taut muscle, but still so soft. He moaned at that softness now, running his hand along Loki's thigh to his ass, bobbing his head back and forth, faster and faster. His cheeks sucked in sharply; obscene slurps and slick noises sounded in contrast to Loki's gasps and whines. He winced as Loki's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling strands from the tie holding it in a tail at the back of his head.

"S-stop. Stop!" Loki pushed Thor away, and used his shoulders to hold himself up on his unsteady legs.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Loki smiled lazily down at Thor and curled his fingers into the shirt, pulling him up to his feet. "But if you keep that up, there won't be much else for us to do."

Thor grinned, drawing Loki closer, then froze as realization dawned. "Does that mean…? Are you saying you will let me…have you?"

Loki blinked and swallowed, trying to keep his focus on Thor. Composed, his hands slid down the length of Thor's big arms, coming together at the front of his jeans, slowly unbuttoning the fly and tugging down the zipper. "Is that not what you wanted?"

Thor laughed, a weak near-giggle, and let Loki start to move him back toward the bed, footing off his shoes and socks along the way. "I — yes, that is what I…" His blond brows drew together, his blue eyes brighter than normal. "Loki." Thor took him by the shoulders, halting them both. "Have you done  _ this _ ? Have you let another…lay with you?" His voice lowered with each word, nearly whispering the last few.

Loki shifted in Thor's arms, dropping his chin, his eyes, his head. Belatedly, he gave a short shake of his head. "You would…" He peeked up at Thor through thick black lashes. "Be the first."

Thor swallowed, easing the tight hold on Loki's shoulders, and cupped his face, forcing Loki to look him in the eye. "Why me?" he questioned quietly. "Why now?"

Loki tried to hide his mortification. Eighteen years old and still a virgin. None of his friends were virgins, not even tough-girl, Natasha; he knew for a fact that Thor had lost his virginity at sixteen with that doe-eyed, brown-haired girl that was tutoring him in chemistry or some science. It wasn't as if he couldn't, or hadn't had opportunities to — with a boy or a girl. He just hadn't  _ wanted  _ to. Until now. But how could he get a perpetually horny guy like Thor, who would take it from any girl at any time, to understand?

Like the weaver of stories he could be, Loki looked up at Thor, grinned softly, and said, "Because I want it done right, Thor. And I want it before I leave." With more force than he thought he possessed, Loki shoved at Thor's chest, and the blond's six-foot-four frame landed with a thud on Loki's bed.

Before Thor could gather himself, Loki was there, climbing over him, mouth moving eagerly, aggressively over his own. Shirts were yanked over heads, and almost as if Loki had just snapped his fingers, Thor's pants were in a heap on the floor. More focused now, Thor grabbed for Loki, crushing their mouths together again, and rolled with him until the slimmer, paler body was under his. The only barrier between them now were his boxer shorts. And if Loki's creeping fingers were any indication, that wouldn't last long.

"Loki…" he groaned, rocking against Loki.

"Thor, hurry." Loki spread his legs apart, allowing Thor to settle between them, and bucked his hips up, like he had seen in movies. Thor's hands dropped to his hips, gripping almost painfully. He grunted at the pressure but secretly he hoped Thor left marks on him. So he could look at them later. And remember. "Thor…!"

"No, Loki…I won't." Thor pushed Loki's hips down to the bed, lifting a little to look at him. "I…I've never done it this way. I do not wish to hurt you."

Loki reached up to kiss him, just a short peck of lips. "It does not matter how slow you go, Thor. It will hurt any way we do it. But we have to hurry." He looked at the clock on his bedside table. "They may be home soon."

Their breaths, shallow and heavy, sounded like blaring alarms in the sudden quiet. Thor bent his head and buried his face between Loki's neck and shoulder, rubbing his beard against the soft, white skin. Loki sighed at the scratching, his hand moving to the back of Thor's head. He pulled at the tie, letting the blond hair flow free, sliding his fingers through it, and turning his head just so, to murmur Thor's name in his ear. Thor growled in response and ground his hips into Loki's.

"Do you have anything…? To prepare?" He asked before pressing his lips to the pulse point at Loki's throat.

"Ahh…yes." Loki stretched out his arm. "In the top drawer of my dresser. In the back corner. Under the clothes."

Thor lifted his head to look then lowered it again to give Loki another kiss. "Don't move." Loki snickered as Thor climbed off and watched him walk to the dresser and pull open the drawer he indicated. "Gods, Loki. You are certainly prepared," Thor muttered as he pulled a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the supply hidden under clothes. "What do you have all this for?"

Loki lifted up to an elbow, holding out his hand for the lube. "Like you said; to be prepared. Mm." He pressed a hand to Thor's abdomen — gods, did he have enough muscles there? — stopping him from crawling back onto the bed. "Lose those." He pointed at Thor's boxers.

Thor grinned lopsidedly and tossed the condom packet to Loki's chest before stripping down. Loki bit his lip at the sight of Thor's cock. Like everything else about the man it was big and thick, and it made Loki's heart race. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Thor climbed onto the bed and wrapped a large hand around Loki's calf and spread his legs apart so he could sit on his knees between them.

"Are you sure about this, Loki? I…I tend to hurt most of the girls the first time. Not on purpose, but…"

Loki chuckled and pushed himself up into a sitting position, laying his hands at Thor's sides, smiling up at him. "I do not doubt that you hurt them, Thor. My throat ached for days after using my mouth on you."

Thor blushed furiously, pushing the loose strands of hair that had fallen from its tie away from his face. "Loki. You say those words with such ease."

He reached up to cup Thor's cheek, scratching his nails along the beard, making Thor hum and nuzzle the hand. "Only because it's you. Come, Thor." His eyes fluttered open and focused on Loki. "Fuck me."

With a guttural growl, Thor lowered his mouth to Loki's, kissing him roughly and thoroughly before pushing him back to the bed. He reached beneath Loki's legs to cup his ass and dragged him close before forcing his legs back against his chest. "Lube," he demanded quietly.

Loki bit into his lip again. This was happening. This was going to happen. Loki was finally going to have sex. And with Thor. A thrill shot through him as he handed over the black bottle; his heart continued to race as he watched Thor pour some of the clear liquid onto three of his fingers. He wanted to watch Thor prepare him, but holding his head up for more than a few seconds proved difficult with the tension already in his body. He dropped his head back onto the pillow, eyes focused on the ceiling, as he waited to feel Thor's slicked fingers on him, inside him.

Thor rubbed a wet finger over Loki's hole and gritted his teeth. He was so tight, Thor wondered if he would even be able to penetrate him. Watching Loki's face, he pushed in his index finger to just the first knuckle. "Relax, Loki," he urged, rubbing a soothing hand along the back of Loki's thigh.

"I am." His voice was a little strained as he answered and exhaled slowly. His fingers curled into the sheets as Thor continued, pushing his finger in again and again, until he was able to not focus on the stretching of his muscles but the pleasure he felt at being filled.

Eventually, Thor was able to slide a second finger into Loki. His cock started to throb again when Loki's breathing started to pick up and his mouth fell open on small gasps and erotic sighs. Getting ahead of himself, he pushed in three fingers and Loki clenched around him so tightly he had to snatch his hand back. He tried again, slower this time, and testing both of them, he curled his fingers.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ! Right there, right there…." Loki's legs twitched, his body arched awkwardly, and he reached down to hold Thor's hand in place. "Oh, gods, do it again."

"What?"

"Your fingers. You touched…something. Oh, it was wonderful. Mmm…"

Thor watched, entirely turned on, as Loki started to move, to practically fuck himself on Thor's fingers alone. "Gods, Loki." Loki dropped his feet to the mattress, his moans growing louder as his body moved a little faster, his name tumbling from Loki’s lips. His teeth clenched and he groaned at how nearly painful his erection had become. He snatched up the condom, which had slid off of Loki's gyrating body, ripped it open with his teeth and awkwardly tried to get it on one-handed. "Loki."

"Nngh… _ Thor _ …"

Thor laid a hand on Loki's stomach, slowly pressing down and getting him to stop moving. Loki gasped quietly at the loss of Thor's fingers, his chest rising and falling quickly — and Thor took advantage. While Loki was dazed from the sensations bombarding his body, Thor gripped him by the hips and tugged him down the bed, settling Loki's legs around either side of his waist. Taking his cock in hand, Thor pressed the tip to Loki's entrance and positioned himself over his panting form. "Loki," he whispered to get his attention.

Loki turned hazy green eyes up to him. "Do it," he mumbled back. His head started to roll away, but Thor caught him by the chin and pulled him back.

"Keep your eyes on me, Loki." Thor's hand turned soft against Loki's skin, stroking his cheek and catching his lips in a firm, but tender kiss. His lips still on Loki's, Thor pushed himself into the body beneath him; he kept his mouth pressed to Loki's face even as he turned away to cry out. "Unh, Loki…ssss, hold on, baby." He pulled out and, even more slowly this time, entered Loki again.

"Ah…! Fuck!" Loki's short nails clawed at Thor's back and he tried fruitlessly to move, but Thor's weight proved too much. He wanted to kiss the man for the endearment, but the stabs of pain thanks to Thor's girth was making that impossible. Loki knew it was going to hurt; he knew he was likely bleeding, but he didn't want Thor to stop. It would eventually get better. Right? Otherwise people wouldn't do it so much. Thor buried his face in the crook of his neck again and the part of his heart that already belonged to Thor ached.

_ This _ . This was all he needed. Thor in his arms; Thor wrapped around him; Thor inside him. The pain would be forgotten, but the emotion was going to last Loki the rest of his life. "Move, Thor. Just move," he murmured breathlessly against Thor’s ear. "Please…"

"Are you sure?" Thor's voice was soft, broken, and Loki wrapped his arms and legs about him tighter. He peppered kisses on any surface of Thor's body he could reach until, finally, he found his mouth.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Mmm." Thor's lips were perfect, Loki thought. He could kiss him forever. He wouldn't be able to; but he could. "Make love to me, Thor…"

Thor's eyelids lifted and he looked down at Loki with the bluest eyes Loki thought he would ever see. He brushed his hands over Loki's face and hair, lips curving softly. "I am yours, Loki. We may never get to have our happiness together, but know that. For the rest of my life, I am yours."

Loki swallowed again, nodded. "And I yours, Thor."

They kissed again, slowly, deeply, and Thor started a similar pace, kissing at Loki's parted lips when he cried out or gasped. He grunted against him, holding Loki’s body beneath him tight, trying to hold back the urge to simply slam himself inside Loki, instead swapping between crying out his name and murmuring endearments in his ear.

Loki's hands roamed Thor’s body, similarly alternating between grabbing at him possessively and caressing lovingly. Wrapping his fingers around Thor's shoulders from under his massive arms, Loki lifted his legs higher on either side of him. He could tell Thor was restraining himself, and he wanted more, but he was hesitant to tell him to go faster. One hard thrust and Loki was sure he would come right then and there. He wanted Thor to enjoy this, to remember it as a pleasurable experience. And right now, that was all he could give. "Faster, Thor," he managed through gasps and heavy breaths.

"No."

"Yes! Please…I n-need you to go faster." Loki nipped at Thor's chin, moaning when Thor lowered his mouth to his again. "Ah…harder, even."

"Oh…! Loki…you don't know what you ask of me — !" Thor growled, throwing his head back, exposing his neck to Loki, who surged up to bite and lick at it. He laid back again, lifting a leg to wrap around Thor, and dragging his hands up Thor's chest. The pain had started to ease, to give way to unspeakable pleasure; Loki could feel his eyes starting to roll back.

"Thor…please. You feel so good inside me. I need you…brother." Loki’s viridian eyes flashed with lust and mischief when Thor’s cerulean blue met them, wide and pupil-blown. "Harder."

With a loud moan, Thor covered Loki's mouth with his own, kissing him roughly and wetly. His hands slid down Loki's thighs, hiking them up around him, hooking his arms around his knees, finding his grip on Loki, on the bed, and did as Loki wished. Grunts and growls, and vicious oaths, filled the room; Loki's headboard knocked against the wall with the force of every one of Thor's thrusts. He pumped his hips harder than he could ever remember doing before. Sif liked it a little rough, but even she had her limits. All thoughts of Loki's well-being were forgotten to Thor, as he lost himself fucking into his brother. His own need to find his release had taken over; he paused to push up into his knees, holding Loki's legs out by the ankles, and continued his rapid pace.

Loki's entire body was a tight spring just aching to release. He squirmed and writhed and whined beneath Thor; tears stung his eyes, his words lost in breathless gasps, silent screams, and ragged pants. But it felt  _ so damn good _ . Eventually, he decided to stop struggling against Thor; laying there and taking it seemed the best response. And once he had he was soaring, rising, falling; there was so much pleasure he thought he might faint from it all hitting him at once. His breath rushed out of him after Thor lifted himself up. His legs strained and ached at the angle Thor held them, but he didn't care. His arms free now, Loki was able to reach down and pay some attention to his, until now, neglected cock. He stroked slowly at first, building up to match Thor's relentless pounding. Gods, was he going to be sore later.

"Fuck, Loki…we should have…d-done this sooner! Ah, gods!"

"Yes…! Ye…ohh, Tho-orr! Th…" Loki’s voice broke off.

"Ah! Loki! What —!" Thor's hands fell to Loki's hips, fingers clenching into already bruised skin when he felt Loki clench tightly around him. In the next second, Loki's entire body went taut, his head turned sharply away, and his hips began to undulate, and then he was coming. Thor watched as thick threads of white landed on Loki's abs and chest, as high-pitched moans were torn from his throat, as the orgasm wracked his thin body until he went limp and still, but for his hand still stroking his cock.

Thor gasped quietly at the sight of it all, his hips still moving in and out of Loki. Unable to resist, he lowered Loki's legs and bent forward to lick up Loki's come, moaning as his tongue dragged along Loki's skin.

Loki laid a hand on Thor's head, swallowing to ease his dry throat do he could speak. "Th…Thor…? Did you f…mm — finish?"

"Mm-mm," he murmured, still licking down Loki's body. He made a questioning noise when Loki shoved him back and moved to his knees before him. "Loki…?"

"Shh." Loki pressed his finger to Thor's lips, ripping the condom off of Thor's cock and eagerly taking him into his mouth.

"Haaa…Loki..." Thor's hand clamped into Loki's head and he fell back onto his legs. "You are  _ so _ good at that." He moaned loudly as Loki's mouth went to work, bobbing up and down faster and faster, until finally he released a long, drawn-out growl and he shot his seed down Loki's throat.

Loki hummed around Thor's cock, swallowing down every last drop. Once he had started to soften, Loki let him slip from his mouth, and straightened, bringing Thor's mouth to his. Weakened, Thor could only fall forward on Loki, collapsing on to the bed together. They laid like that for a while, kissing slowly, lazily, until eventually Thor rolled off of Loki, keeping his arm around his waist.

"How do you feel, Loki?"

"Mmm…" He stretched, purring like a feline, and slid his fingers through his hair. "Wonderful." He rolled toward Thor, pausing when he felt something wet. "Oh." He deflated visibly when he he touched a finger to the small patch of wetness and it came back with a smear of blood. Thor saw it at the same time and went ashen.

"Loki. I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I knew I was doing it too hard." Thor's face crumpled and he sat up, planting his feet on the floor and covered his face in his hands. "You must hate me."

"What are you talking about? Thor…" Loki crawled up behind Thor, slipping his arms around him, and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. Did you not pay attention in health class? Nearly everyone bleeds the first time."

Thor dropped his hands and turned his head enough to look at Loki. "Women, yes. But —" He grunted softly when Loki pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Loki moved to sit next to Thor, smiling softly at him.

"Stop. It was exactly what I hoped it would be."

"Truly?" Thor's brows rose with the question and Loki nodded his response. Thor lifted a large palm to cup Loki's cheek, only now noticing the marks he had left on his neck and trailing down his torso and the finger-like stripes on his hips. "Gods, how are you going to explain all of that?"

Loki looked down at himself and shrugged. "Not many people see me naked often, Thor."

"Good." Thor reddened when Loki gave him an amused look and cocked a brow. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He chuckled, almost shyly. "I quite like that you're possessive. Even if…we can't…." He trailed off, sighing heavily.

Thor reached for Loki's chin, turning it up and lowering his mouth to meet his. Loki started to protest but Thor simply cupped his face and increased the pressure of his lips. It took some coaxing, but Thor was able to pry Loki's lips apart, slipping in his tongue, drawing Loki's out. Loki had just started to soften when the sound of a car pulling up made them both freeze.

"Is that…?"

Loki swallowed. "I guess they decided not to go to a movie?"

"Damn!" They both jumped up in a panic; Thor sorted through the clothes on the floor, trying to find his own; Loki gathered up his soiled bedspread, and unsure what to do with it, shoved it into his closet.

_ "Thor! Loki!" _

Thor looked to Loki, clearly seeking advice on what to do. Loki only shrugged. Thor moved to the door, pulling it open enough to stick his head out, ignoring Loki's screeching that he was still naked. "Yes, Father! W-we will be right down!"

"Thor! Close the damn door!" Loki smacked his arm, but still hadn't grabbed anything to cover himself up. Thor held out his hands.

"I had to answer, didn't I?"

_ "Hurry up, boys! I brought home some ice cream!" _

Thor gasped and smiled; Loki rolled his eyes and snatched up his discarded t-shirt to throw at his face. "Grow up, you child." He started to turn away, but then his arm was snagged and he was yanked into a backwards dip. "Thor, what —!"

Thor kissed him hard and quick then pulled him up. Loki stumbled as the blood rushed out of his head. "Meet you downstairs, brother."

"You…" Loki huffed petulantly as Thor disappeared from his room, only wearing his jeans. Outside his door he could hear Frigga call for them again and Thor's response, lighthearted, almost amused. Ugh. The damn oaf. Loki picked up his discarded pants and shirt and placed them both in his hamper, grabbing another pair of jeans and a thin pullover sweater from his closet, and headed to the joint bathroom he shared with Thor.

Now that the adrenaline from their lovemaking had started to dwindle, Loki could feel the dull ache of soreness and grunted in discomfort as he cleaned himself. He preferred it this way, really. The worst thing they could have done was lounge in his bed, in each other's arms, like long-time lovers. They weren't. It was a one-time thing.

As the reality of that hit Loki, he dropped to the edge of the bathtub, drawing his arms around his middle.  _ You fool _ , he told himself. How did he ever think he could do this? How was he supposed to sit at dinner with Thor now, acting as if he didn't know what the man looked like when he was fucking him senseless or the way he moaned his name right before he came? A few hours ago, Loki was dreading the idea of leaving home, to go to New York to start at NYU. Of leaving Thor behind. And now…now he couldn't wait. Hopefully the next month would fly by.

_ "Loki!" _ Thor thumped his fist against the door on his side and Loki quickly wiped away his tears, sniffling.  _ "You're missing the ice cream!" _

Loki chuckled reluctantly. "Just a second, Thor."

Suppressing all his feelings of frustration, despair, and unadulterated loathing of the unfairness of life, Loki stood and went to check his face in the mirror, pressing a dampened towel to his face. Satisfied the redness and swelling of his eyes had been sufficiently hidden, Loki headed to the door, pulling it open to find a stupidly grinning Thor on the other side, unable to fight his own smile.

  
"Lead the way." Thor nodded happily and turned to leave the room. Loki's bright smile vanished, his mouth turning down sadly as he started to follow. "...brother."


End file.
